fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Snoops Tries to Kill Susan
Back at the castle, Penelope was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at an obese man, and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the obese man, glaring at Penelope before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He is short, mustachioed, and nearly bald with curly red hair, brown eyes, and a bucktooth and wears spectacles, a yellow sport coat, a black necktie, a purple shirt, yellow pants, and brown boots. His name is Mr. Snoops, the huntsman. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" Snoops gasped in utter horror. "But, Your Majesty, The little princess..." Penelope stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at him, "You know the penalty if you fail!" "Yes, Your Majesty," Snoops nodded. Penelope held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" Later that day, Penelope let Susan change out of her rags and into her day clothes - a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademarks star-shirt, white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "A Spark Inside Us," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love. The wind blew lightly, making her hair and lab coat blow and making her look like a vision. After Susan stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Susan put her flowers down and went to the tearful bird. "Hello, there." She carefully picked up the bird. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Susan asked. The bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Susan giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The bluebird started singing a little song before Snoops walked closely to the seventh grader. The bluebird saw her parents perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Susan happily, "Can you fly?" Susan let the bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Goodbye," Susan called. "Goodbye!" Suddenly, a shadow fell over the little middle schooler. She turned around fast and screamed as she saw Mr. Snoops holding a knife in his right hand. But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and grabbed the girl's coat. "I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Susan said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He says wildly, letting go of Susan's dress. "But--but who?" Susan stammered. "Penelope Spectra!" answered Snoops. Now Susan was alarmed. "Penelope Spectra?" "Now! Quick child! Run!" Snoops warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During Snoops' shouts of warning, Susan began running through the woods. An owl screeched at dove at her head. Worried that the owl will explode, Susan screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty bats. The bats screeched as they swooped down at Susan, making her scream again. Susan turned to run from the bats, but her coat got caught in the branches of some trees. She screamed as she ran into the branches of another tree. Screaming once more, Susan falls into a hole. She caught the root of a tree and holds on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Susan saw that the logs had turned into crocodiles, she screamed and ran out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving branches. Susan turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Susan collapsed, cold, wet, tired, and afraid, and started to sob. Susan lay sobbing on the ground as the lights slowly turned up. A bunny slowly started to appear, along with other four bunnies. The animals started to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. The bunny almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" The bunny ran away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Susan pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" The other animals peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened little girl, "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made. What do you do when things go wrong?" Some bluebirds twittered. Susan smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" As the birds sang, Susan followed suite, this time by vocalizing. Again, the birds sang, and Susan vocalized twice. Once more, the birds sang, and Susan vocalized for the final time. After Susan vocalized, the bluebird sang again, this time off-key. Susan giggled and started singing. Susan: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young An owl sang happily, and Susan continued singing. Susan: With a smile and a song''Br />''All the world Seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung The animals are surrounding the girl. Susan: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world With sunshine A chipmunk slowly crept towards Susan, who petted it before it scampered and hid in the bushes. Susan: When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune And it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song As the song ended, the birds twittered as Susan sighed with relief. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything's going be all right." The animals nodded. "But I do need a place to stay at night." The five bunnies nodded as Susan giggled. "Oh, I can't sleep in the ground like you." The bunnies shook their heads before Susan looked at the squirrel and chipmunk in the tree. "Or in a tree the way you do." Before Susan looked at the mother bird and her babies in their nest, the squirrel and chipmunk shook their heads. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." The birds only shook their heads. "Maybe you know there's a place where I can stay," Susan said sadly, before smiling. "In the woods somewhere?" The birds twittered. Minnie stood up excitedly and clasped her hands together. "You do? Will you take me there?" she asked hopefully. All the birds chirped. And so, off went Susan Test and her animal friends! The owl and birds grabbed ahold of Susan's coat and start dragging her through the woods. The other animals started pushing her along as well. They went through the woods, over a river, and along a path until they reached some small trees. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake